


Support in Many Ways

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Correspondence Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From letter columns to Instant Messages, the costumed community's family keep in touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support in Many Ways

Found in Hero Support Mailing List Archives

From: The BirdKeeper  
To: Feed_the_Speed

In response to your worries on whether or not we feel you do too much for our little girl, let me assure you…she belongs to us all. And we would never try to change it. Just go right on sending those cookies, coming to visit, all of it. And tell him to slow down next time…the driveway's a little rough.

`~`~`~`~`

Off the Hero Support BBS

Lantern'sLight: Still getting used to this newfangled thing.  
Feed_the_Speed: Miss the old days, just writing the letters in.  
Lantern'sLight: Miss the old guard back then, especially BirdKeeper.  
Feed_the_Speed: His little one sure is a good girl though.  
Lantern'sLight: Don't much approve of her young man.   
Feed_the_Speed: None of us much do. Feel bad for him when T takes care of it.  
Lantern'sLight: True. By the way, A thinks our kids may be settling down a last.  
Feed_the_Speed: That makes me feel better. J will be pleased.

`~`~`~`~`

Bat_Man: The man is bloody insane.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: Pardon?   
Bat_Man: Ahhh...a child...he has let a child join his crusade.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: *shake of head* That... sounds disturbingly rash.   
Bat_Man: I shall endeavor to keep the child sane, but I do wish he would rethink this.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: I have no suggestions for dealing with children, but I certainly understand the wish. Those streets are no place for a child... what does the child say, though?  
Bat_Man: The child, having recently suffered a tragedy, is the motivator for the change in 'camp policy' concerning the sharing of the crusade. Which is the main reason I did not attempt to set my foot down. The boy needs focus.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: That, I am certain, is true.   
Bat_Man: Any further news on reconciling your friend and his spouse?  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: That seems as unlikely as the sun ceasing to rise, at this point. She holds him responsible for so much, and is not the type to forgive, even would he un-bend his neck enough to truly apologize.   
Bat_Man: *sigh* These American men are most difficult to manage at times.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: I believe truer words were never spoken.

`~`~`~`~`

CentralSpeed'sGirl: Just remember, they have their job first.  
StretchingLove: I know…I think I can do it.  
CentralSpeed'sGirl: Don't think. Know.   
StretchingLove: I do. I want this. Want to be with him, help him, just support him.  
CentralSpeed'sGirl: Then do it. You'll always have us to keep your head up, when he stretches too thin to remember.  
StretchingLove: Bad pun. Want me to say something about fast love?  
CentralSpeed'sGirl: Heard them all.

`~`~`~`~`

LittleMan: They make me sick sometimes.  
StretchingLove: They are in love.  
LittleMan: And? They're also gods, or near enough, makes them able to kiss for hours.  
StretchingLove: I think it's precious.  
LittleMan: You would, what with you and Stretchy.  
StretchingLove: You're just jealous.

`~`~`~`~`

Feed_the_Speed: You need to understand, some children feel the pull early.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: I have never understood your half of the community's willingness to place their children in the way of things that have proven themselves dangerous even to the adults. Feel a pull towards it as they might, they also lack both wisdom and tempering....  
Feed_the_Speed: Not always, old friend. I've seen a number of cases where the child was more adult than some she ran with.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: Hm. You may have a point. I recall a teenager I knew with a greater sense of right than the officers around him... and some have the sense at sixteen others will not at sixty... I believe that is from a piece of American literature, actually.  
Feed_the_Speed: If your friend has valuable skills that will serve the child right, help him or her survive to learn more sense about this life, it should be encouraged. Lord knows where Birdkeeper's girl would be now if T hadn't stepped in.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: They would certainly help the child survive. It is, after all, what we do best. And my friend might well profit from someone so... vibrant... being in his life. Certainly a point to consider, much as the possibilities do worry me.  
Feed_the_Speed: Just keep bearing up, and maybe you'll get your friend to settle down to his proper principles, with this child to ground him.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: That? Would be a wonderful thing. He has seemed... adrift, for so long.  
Feed_the_Speed: I do know this nice young lady…not too keen on her current boyfriend…  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: Oh? And why not, old friend?  
Feed_the_Speed: Playboy type. Prefers to play with sticks and dangerous women to keeping her in mind.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: *shakes head* Ah, that. Should I then infer that your 'nice young lady' is not so dangerous, or merely that this boyfriend tends to forget it?  
Feed_the_Speed: Most assuredly the latter.   
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: Hm... Certainly food for thought, as my old friend does tend to be entranced by the dangerous type.

`~`~`~`~`

BoyScoutMom: Do you know a good way to get ground concrete dust out of cloth? It never seems to rinse free.  
Bat_Man: Might I suggest a pre-soak in good old-fashioned Dawn?  
BoyScoutMom: Hmm. I should have considered that. How are the boys?  
Bat_Man: Surly on one hand, and a positive delight on the other.  
BoyScoutMom: So good to hear that. Your last recipe was happily eaten in minutes.  
Bat_Man: And yours was remarked on most favorably.

`~`~`~`~`

Lantern'sLight: You can't leash her in.  
Professor_of_Wonder: She's my wife.  
Lantern'sLight: She belongs to the world.  
Professor_of_Wonder: Not since she said "I Do."  
Lantern'sLight: Dear, you will regret it.  
Professor_of_Wonder: Not everyone wants to hold all that responsibility forever.  
Lantern'sLight: Sometimes there is no choice.  
Professor_of_Wonder: This time, there is.

`~`~`~`~`

SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: He's completely beside himself; I believe him when he says he had no choice.  
SearcherOne: You can believe whatever you want of him, you always did. That doesn't change that he not only killed our boy, he let me hear it through my _network_ because he was too craven to face me.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: I have no excuse to offer you on that. I do fear it will lead to his death though. That it hurt him to the core of who he is, and that is why he could not face you.  
SearcherOne: Good to know there are some things you won't make excuses for him for. ...Your fear may be right... even I must admit that he did love our sons. Not enough, or his damn hubris-- never mind. He couldn't face me because he runs away from his problems, forgetting all I ever taught him.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: Won't you try to reach him? He was trying, trying to save all those children, not just J.  
SearcherOne: And for that, I should offer the forgiveness he has never even asked me for? I can appreciate the change ( _if_ change it truly is), but that does nothing for our past. I told him if he came near me I would not miss again, and I meant it.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: *sigh* As you wish it, A. I will try and save him from himself, no matter what. Perhaps this new girl in his life…ahh, but never mind that. Do be safe.  
SearcherOne: _What?_ \--No, don't tell me. I do _not_ care.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: Of course not.

`~`~`~`~`

Feed_the_Speed: How are you holding up, dear?  
BoyScoutMom: It…some days, I don't even want to wake up.  
Feed_the_Speed: Oh, I do know. J was like a ghost, when he saw B was really…  
BoyScoutMom: Yes. Pa is…a shadow. I'm afraid for him now.  
Feed_the_Speed: That is hard to cope with. Should we come there?  
BoyScoutMom: No…that would raise too much attention on it. Pa wouldn't cope well.  
Feed_the_Speed: We're here for you.  
BoyScoutMom: I know.

`~`~`~`~`

Little_Dart: Why's he gotta be gone all the time?  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: I believe he would say because what he does is very important... I, having known him some years, say that much as he loves you, he has a need to be acting, helping... He has been a hero so long that he does not know how to stop, Dart.  
Little_Dart: Know he loves me, but I miss him. And Unca D.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: I'm sorry, little one... but I am also sure that he misses you when he's away.  
Little_Dart: I think he should have to bring me cookies every time. Or a pony.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: Ponies are more trouble than they're worth, little one. But you might get somewhere with the cookies.  
Little_Dart: Maybe the ones Bat_Man is always talking about?  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: Maybe so. Your Unca D should bring you those.  
Little_Dart: Okay. I'll make the demands after I sweeten up with hugs, just like you said last time.  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper: Good girl. Good tactics, too, if I do say so myself  
`~`~`~`~`

CAST:

The BirdKeeper = Larry Lance  
Feed_the_Speed = Joan Garrick  
Lantern'sLight = Molly Mayne Scott  
Bat_Man = Alfred  
SAS_Mercenary_Keeper = Wintergreen  
CentralSpeed'sGirl = Iris Allen  
StretchingLove = Sue Dibny  
LittleMan = Oberon  
BoyScoutMom = Martha Kent  
Professor_of_Wonder = Terry Long  
SearcherOne = Addie Kane  
Little_Dart = Lian Harper


End file.
